


Better Than Cake

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Scott's birthday, unexpected time with Isaac is really just the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from the original ficlet written for LJ's Mating_Games prompt "best birthday." Now includes sexytimes.
> 
> I have no idea what time of year Scott's birthday really is, but I went with something beachy because I am sick of this awful spring weather.
> 
> Many thanks to **asocialfauxpas** for reading this over for me!  <3

"I am so sorry, Scott," Scott's mom says for the fourth time that morning as she hurries back into the kitchen. She's dressed in her scrubs rather than a big-rimmed beach hat and her clam diggers, which would have been more appropriate clothes for the plans they had had that day.

"It's okay, Mom, really," Scott says, sitting on a chair and eating a bowl of cereal. It's a little disappointing, sure, but he knows where she's coming from and would never hold it against her. He saw her struggle with the same problems enough when he was younger, so of course she'd be willing to lend a helping hand.

"Next weekend, all right? You and me. I would have absolutely refused to take this shift, but Shirley's son is so sick, and she's raising him all on her own and needs to stay with him, and she couldn't get anyone else--"

"You're just trying to help," he says, cutting her off before she could work herself up into even more guilt. "I get it. It's cool."

"But it's a tradition, and it's your birthday. I should be able to hang out with you." She stops rushing around while putting together a lunch, and ruffles his hair. He lets her and grins up at her. "My baby boy, all grown up. _Eighteen_. I remember your first birthday beach trip. You were adorable, running around in your diaper--"

It's now he moves his head out of the way. "Oh, Mom, come on."

She shakes her head, dragging herself out of her moment of nostalgia. "I really am sorry."

"Mom," Scott says, more firmly. "It's fine. I'll find something else to do today." He shrugs. "I'm sure someone will be around. Or I'll just hang around here until I see everyone tonight."

"Oh no. I may be going to work, but it's your birthday and you're going to the beach."

He rolls his eyes. "We’ll go next weekend, I'm not going to go by myself." He's distracted for a moment when he hears the familiar rumble of a certain vehicle pull into the drive. He frowns. He wasn't expecting that _at all_.

His mom hears it too, and she grins. "No. No, you're not going by yourself."

"What -- _oh_." It may be the Camaro, but it's not Derek that's driving. Scott could pick that heartbeat out anywhere nowadays.

The doorbell rings, and his mom rushes off to answer. 

Scott hops off the chair and puts down the bowl, following her. She opens the door and Isaac is standing there. He's in blue board shorts and a white t-shirt, holding a backpack. His smile is as reserved and cautious as it usually is around Scott's mom, but as soon as he looks past her and sees Scott, his entire face brightens.

"I called Isaac this morning to see if he would do the honours of making sure you got your birthday beach time." She smiles knowingly. "Believe it or not, he had no problem filling in."

"How do you even have his number?" Scott asks her, though really, he isn't mad. Not at all.

She ignores him and pats Isaac on the arm. "Thank you, by the way. And I'm glad you could get a vehicle, I need the car for work."

"No problem, really," he says, ducking his head and hunching in his shoulders like he does when he gets praise from her that he's not sure what to do with.

Scott, for one, is impressed. "I can't believe Derek let you have the car."

"A one time deal, really, for today." Isaac's eyes are sharp, bright, when they meet Scott's. "Happy Birthday, Scott."

Isaac hides a little grin, and Scott can nearly hear the _again_ he leaves off the greeting. They'd been together at midnight, and Isaac had _definitely_ given him proper birthday wishes at the time.

"Thanks, man," Scott says as his mom grabs Isaac's arm and pulls him into the house.

"Yes, Scott, Happy Birthday. I really should've thought to invite him along in the first place, but I knew you guys were all getting together later, and I just wanted a day with my baby boy -- oh my god, eighteen. I'm so sorry I have to go into work today."

"I told you, it's fine," Scott says, smiling at her, even though his eyes linger over to where Isaac is standing.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," she says, a little dryly. "You get to drive around in a fancy car with your pretty boyfriend."

"Doesn't sound right calling it 'fancy'," Scott says, grinning.

"Or pretty," Isaac puts in, cheeks turning pink.

"Fine, fine," she says, holding up her hands defensively. "You get to drive around in a sleek car with your sexy boyfriend."

"Better," they say in unison.

She rolls her eyes but gives Scott a kiss on the cheek and says, "Have fun. Be good. Stay safe."

"Oh my god, _Mom_."

She gives a light pat to his cheek as she grins at him, and as she's walking past Isaac, tugs on his shoulder so he'll lean down a little. He does, though looks surprised when she pecks a quick kiss to his cheek too. "Have fun, boys," she says. She grabs her belongings and with a small wave, ducks out of the house.

"You know," Scott says, once his mother's car is gone, "we don't _have_ to go to the beach. I mean. If you don't want."

"I do," Isaac says immediately. "It's your birthday tradition. I want to. If you want."

"No, no, I do. It's just," Scott says, a bit absentmindedly as his eyes gaze up the stairs towards his room.

Isaac's smile is definitely a lot more confident now, bordering on that cocky smirk he gets when he knows exactly how to handle a situation. "We can leave a little later. Miss the morning traffic."

"Oh hell yeah," Scott says, immediately tugging off his shirt. Isaac laughs at him, and it's pretty much the best sound ever.

Up in his room, Scott closes the door behind them, because it's happened before where his mom has turned the car around when no more than a mile away because she's forgotten something for work. The least he could do is keep her from seeing them, even if a sudden arrival is an unwanted interruption.

It's the last he thinks of that, though, when he's distracted by Isaac pulling off his own shirt, exposing pale skin. "You could use time at the beach," Scott says playfully, reaching out to run his palm over Isaac's stomach.

"Shut up," Isaac says lightly, pushing Scott's hand away. But he steps forward, crowding in closer.

Scott hadn't expected to like this so much, the way Isaac is taller than him and how Scott has to slip his hands up over the knobs of Isaac's spine to curl them around his shoulders, pulling him down so Isaac has to hunch forward to kiss him. Scott has no problem tilting his head back to make it easier, sweeter. Isaac's fingers linger lightly over the waistband of Scott's jeans, tracing the bones of his hips.

"This is so much better than the beach,” Scott mumbles between kisses. "It’s even better than _cake_."

Isaac laughs, his lips curving into a smile against Scott’s. "I’ll just have to make sure of that." He tugs more definitely at Scott’s pants. "You need to change out of these." In a movement as fast as lightning, Isaac's got the button popped open and is tugging Scott's jeans and boxers down as he sinks to his knees in front of Scott.

"Holy shit," Scott says, a bit breathless and with a laugh, "I love when you do that."

"Hmm, I know." Isaac hums against the skin of Scott's hips, where he's already leaving a trail of kisses. His hands rest at the top of Scott's thighs, flexing around them even as Scott shifts his legs wider to get better balance. Isaac licks the divots made by Scott's pelvic bones, and nuzzles his nose in the hair of his happy trail, and takes no time at all before moving to mouth kisses along Scott's cock.

Scott groans, treading fingers of one hand through Isaac's curls, but not pulling or tugging or anything rude like that. He just applies a gentle pressure of fingertips and lets Isaac move at his own pace.

Right now, his own pace is not wasting any time and getting right down to it. He knows Scott now, is so good at sucking him off, knowing the little tricks and movements and sounds that make Scott get so hard, so fast. Scott's other hand comes to rest on Isaac's cheek, feeling his cock fill Isaac's mouth as he moves up and down it.

"Isaac," Scott groans as a warning, fingers gripping a little harder in his hair when he feels close to coming. Isaac stops moving, mouth still around Scott's cock, but flexes the fingers that are now gripping Scott's ass. Scott knows that sign, and it makes him groan again as he holds Isaac's head in place by his hair and fucks into his mouth. It's only a few thrusts in before he's coming down Isaac's throat.

Isaac catches pretty much all of it, pulling off at the end so that he can cough and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He doesn't get it all, though, missing a little dribble right at the corner of his lips. Scott smiles happily at him, in a post-orgasmic glow, but sinks down to his own knees in front of Isaac, leaning in to lick the come off his mouth. Isaac gasps, and changes that lick into a desperate kiss as he reaches down between his own legs, the bulge tenting out his shorts.

"No, no, let me--" Scott pushes at Isaac's shoulders, getting him onto his back. He kicks his jeans and boxers off his ankles, and kneels over Isaac to give him a kiss before going to move down his body. In another sudden movement, Isaac flips them over so he's on top. Scott laughs. "Okay, that totally works too."

Isaac flashes a quick smirk before he kisses Scott again, tongue fucking into his mouth as he rubs his erection against Scott's thigh. Scott hums happily and sucks on Isaac’s tongue, putting his arms around Isaac and sliding his hands into the back of his shorts to grab his ass. His free leg hooks over the back of Isaac's thigh, trying to clench him in closer while he rubs himself off against Scott.

Scott lifts his other leg up so it grinds against Isaac's hard dick, and Isaac rides against it, moving more frantically. Scott feels the dampness of pre-come soaking the front of Isaac's shorts -- he's leaking so much already -- and keeps kissing Isaac while he gets more worked up. Scott can tell when he's close -- can smell it on the air, feel it in the quivering of muscles he's clamped around, and hear it in the short desperate sounds Isaac makes against his mouth.

Isaac breaks the kiss so he can burrow his face into Scott's neck, wetly gasping against his skin as he shudders and comes. He lies still against Scott while he's catching his breath, but then with a quick kiss, rolls off of him and spreads his lanky limbs across Scott's bedroom floor.

Scott rolls his head to the side, completely unconcerned at being naked as the air begins to cool his heated skin. He looks down at the wet patch that's a darker blue at the front of Isaac's shorts.

"Want to borrow a pair?" Scott asks.

Isaac lifts his head to look down and makes a face before dropping back down to the floor. "Yeah, if you've got."

"Yep," Scott says, and gets up to find a pair for himself and one to lend to Isaac. When he glances over his shoulder, he sees Isaac openly ogling his ass.

"You know, we don't _have_ to go the beach if you don't want," Isaac says, grinning at him.

"True, but I know this really secluded spot where we could totally do that again."

"Deal," Isaac says, quickly getting off the floor. Scott laughs at him and throws a pair of shorts at his head.

While they're changing, Scott asks, "Think I can drive the Camaro?"

"Derek specifically said not to let you."

"Yeah, but think I can drive the Camaro?"

"Absolutely," Isaac says, grinning and leaning down to peck a quick kiss to Scott's mouth. "It _is_ your birthday."


End file.
